


Teach Me How To Drum

by leavemealonedontleavemealone



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Jalsey, NOT LONG ENOUGH TO FILL FIC NEEDS, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealonedontleavemealone/pseuds/leavemealonedontleavemealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley (Halsey) requests a drum lesson from Tyler, but ends up with Josh as her instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How To Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when someone asked Halsey on Twitter if she thought Josh was the best drummer in the world and she answered with "I don't even think Josh is the best drummer in twenty one pilots"? Well that inspired this.

"Tyler," Ashley made sure to grab his attention when he was with Josh.

"Could you teach me how to play drums?" She didn't look at Josh when he exaggerated his silent gasp in the corner of her eye.

Tyler glanced at his watch, "Yikes, sorry," he said, grabbing his coat. "I've gotta meet up with Jenna. Have Josh teach you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"But-"

"I gotta run, sorry! Bye!" And Tyler was out the door.

Ashley huffed out a breath stubbornly and turned to Josh, who was no longer looking at her. He had his arms crossed defiantly as he stared at the wall, away from Ashley. She rolled her eyes. 

" _Yoshua_ ," she dragged on, stepping into his line of vision. "Could you teach me how to play drums?" 

"Nope," he looked away from her. "Not until I get an apology." Ashley placed her hands on either of his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes, inches away from his face. 

"I'm sorry, Josh, can you please teach me how to play the drums?" Josh's eyes flashed down to her chin--or at least, Ashley _thought_ it was her chin--before he shrugged. 

"Sure, let's go." 

He lead her out to backstage, where a few worker guys were fixing things up for the Twenty Øne Piløts show. The drum kit sat in the far back, waiting to be put out on stage. Josh climbed onto the platform it was on, making sure it was safe. Then, he helped Ashley up. She sat down on the seat and bounced around while Josh began explaining. 

"This," he pointed to the large drum on the bottom, "is called a bass drum. You use the pedal to sound it and it's usually used to create the whole beat of the song." He went on showing the other parts of the kit and what they did.

"Here we have a drum stick," he twirled it around in his fingers, "This is the tip, the shoulder, the body, and the butt." Josh pointed all the way down the stick and then handed it to Ashley, who brushed fingers with him as she took it. 

"Um," Josh seemed to have lost his train of thought for a moment. "Try it out." Ashley began hitting some of the drums and cymbals and was even using her foot to create a beat on the bass drum. It wasn't a very good noise, but she was proud of herself nonetheless. Josh was proud, too, of himself and Ashley. 

"Hey," Ashley said suddenly. Josh looked at her curiously. "Um, I know I always tease you, but I really do think you're a good drummer and a really nice guy, too." Josh smiled and hopped off the platform. He then took Ashley's hand to help her down, bringing her close in for a hug. 

"I forgive you," Josh promises, pulling back from their embrace and looking into Ashley's eyes. 

"Ten minutes 'till showtime!" Someone shouts behind them, causing the two to jump. 

Ashley sighs and gives Josh a tight smile, "Thanks, I gotta go." 

He nods, "Yeah, I do, too," but neither of them move. Josh removes his hand from her forearm and causes Ashley to blink a couple times before nodding and walking off in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Jalsey but idk its cute sometimes when I think about it...


End file.
